


Stadium Sex

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: charlieficathon, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets bored during Quidditch as Pansy insults his team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stadium Sex

**Title:** Stadium Sex  
**Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Pansy Parkinson  
**Author:** luvscharlie  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 499  
**Summary:** Charlie gets bored during Quidditch as Pansy insults his team  
**Warnings:** fingering, semi-public sex  
**Notes:** Written for shy_of_reality's prompt of "semi-public sex" for Charlie Comment Fest 2015 at charlieficathon at Live Journal

The Quidditch match was in its second hour, and Pansy was enjoying watching the Ballycastle Bats stomping upon the Chudley Cannons, her boyfriend's favourite team. "Charlie, one day you'll see that there are better teams than your ridiculous Cannons. Actually, I'm not sure there's a worse team." 

It was her fifth jibe of the evening, and Charlie had got to the point of simply rolling his eyes and ignoring her. But even he had to admit that the match had become dead boring. 

Her skirt was short, her knees bare, and if he angled his head just right, Charlie could see right down her jumper, something he was quite sure was not an accident. He took off his cloak and tossed it across her bare knees. 

"What are you doing? I'm not cold!"

Charlie leaned as close to her ear as he could get. "You're going to want that there." His hand crept beneath the cloak and squeezed her thigh painfully." 

"You brought me here to watch a Quidditch match," she whispered grasping his fingers and holding them firm.

"Yes, but I'm bored now. You're lousy company. I think it's time for a different sort of amusement. You know, unless you've suddenly become shy and demure." 

Pansy seemed to consider what to do. She looked Charlie up and down and loosened her grip on his hand. Her thighs fell apart and she gasped when he ghosted a finger over her centre, the damp knickers sliding aside. 

She gasped as he parted her, one teasing finger, sliding over her and dipping inside. She grasped the concrete of the bleachers, finding little purchase there. She wanted to spread her knees wantonly and throw back her head as he fingered her, but that wasn't to be done in a stadium full of people. 

Charlie leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You like it, don't you? No one around knowing that I'm knuckle deep in your tight little cunt. I'm going to finger fuck you, and no one around will be any the wiser... assuming you can be quiet. Can you keep your mouth shut while I'm playing with you, love?" 

"Shut up, you prick." She meant the words to sound venomous, but the breathy tone lost them their bite.

Charlie dove in a second punishing finger. He filled her tightly and moved in and out with a faster pace. The cloak was all that gave her any degree of discretion. Her soft moans were becoming uncontrollable, and some people had started to look her way. Charlie had that devil-may-care gleam in his eyes and he brought her to the edge and then took his hand away. He straightened her skirt and took back his cloak.

"What the fuck, Weasley?" Pansy panted. "Take me home and finish the job."

Charlie chuckled. "I can't, love. Look, the Canons are up by ten."

"I fucking hate you."

"Don't insult the Canons next time and I might let you finish. Today, you're being punished."

"Bastard!"


End file.
